


Womanizer

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, F/M, Stripper, Stripper Reader, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Womanizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to the club to see his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womanizer

**Author's Note:**

> My guilty pleasure song is Womanizer...
> 
> Shut up.

Loud music thumped as Tony entered the club. He looked around at the dancers, not particularly enticed by any of them, not that he would have anyway. He had a certain dancer on his mind just as he did every time he came to the strip club.  
  
He looked over at the bouncer and nodded once, walking into the room where he usually got his private shows. He sat down in the chair and made himself comfortable.  
  
His dancer was a popular one, there was no doubt in his mind she was currently busy.  
  
He also knew that he was her favorite client, and it had nothing to do with tips or how often he came by, or the fact that he was the famous Tony Stark. He smiled a little to himself as he thought of her.  
  
He was in love with a stripper.  
  
"I'm in love with a stripper..." He sang under his breath.  
  
"I prefer the term dancer." A voice said.  
  
Tony whistled as you walked over to him with a glass of scotch in hand.  
  
"You're wearing the outfit I got you."  
  
You chuckled and sat the glass down on the table next to him, straddling him and running your hand down his torso.  
  
"Someone got a bit rough earlier and broke the thong I was wearing. Got an extra twenty from him though, even though I flashed more than I was willing."  
  
Tony took your other hand in his, intertwining your fingers. You loosened his tie.  
  
"You worked late tonight. Almost missed me too."  
  
"Long day. Had to see you before I went home though."  
  
You chuckled, "Let me loosen you up, baby."  
  
You got off of him and looked at the security guard, flicking your wrist and pointing to the outside of the door. He got the message (the only reason he bothered to go in when Tony was there was because he had to) and left, waiting on the outside.  
  
You got on the white stage, the blue neon lights lighting up your features. You blew Tony a kiss and he sipped his scotch, watching as you circled the brass pole. A song started and you climbed up the pole a bit with your back to Tony, leaning back and giving Tony a perfect few of your cleavage. You shifted so you were hanging upside down, one hand holding the pole and your knees bent, the bottom of your shoes touching.  
  
"Doing the Spider-Man, huh?" He asked.  
  
"I've always found Peter Parker attractive."  
  
Tony removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, "And Tony Stark?"  
  
You pulled yourself up and slid down, putting a finger in between your teeth, "There's no one I'd rather strip for."  
  
Tony sipped his scotch, "That's the highest praise there is."  
  
You bit your lip at him playfully and and crawled to the edge of the stage, reaching out. He had learned what that meant a long time ago and handed you his drink, letting you take two sips of the alcohol before you gave it back.  
  
You sat all the way up on your knees, removing the top piece and tossing it at Tony, winking as you got off the stage and straddled him.  
  
He looked at it, "How much money did you make with this outfit?"  
  
You moved his head to look at you. You pressed yourself to him and moved to the music, "I don't do it for the money, honey. I do it because I love it."  
  
He ran his hand up and down your thigh, "I know, just curious. Can't have you being a billionaire too."  
  
You moved his hand, making him pout. You smirked, "No touching rule, sir. You should know that by now."  
  
He looked up at you with his eyebrows raised, "Is that how we're going to do this?"  
  
You turned around and continued the lap dance, "Rules are rules sir. Not even the great Tony Stark is an exception."  
  
"Oh, you are so getting it later…"  
  
You smirked, going back onstage as the next song started. You looked at Tony and lip synched the words as you worked the pole.  
  
"Superstar, where you from, how's it goin'?  
I know you.   
Gotta clue what you're doin'?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here but I know what you are, what you are baby."  
  
You pulled your thong straps, making them slap against your smooth skin, looking at Tony over your shoulder, who you knew was totally entranced. This was a different routine than what you normally did.  
  
"Look at you.  
Gettin more than just re-up.  
Baby, you,  
Got all the puppets with their strings up.  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em.  
I know what you are, what you are, baby."  
  
You got back on all fours and crawled to Tony, pulling him by his tie to you, ghosting the words over his lips as you sang along under your breath.  
  
"Womanizer, woman-womanizer.  
You're a womanizer, oh womanizer oh,  
You're a womanizer, baby.  
You you you are, you you you are,  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer."  
  
He tried to kiss you, but you pulled away and made him sit back down. You got on the floor and pushed his legs apart, sliding up between them, running your hands slowly up and down your body, clearly seeing the tent he was starting to pitch.  
  
"Boy, don't try to front.  
I know just what you are.  
Boy, don't try to front.  
I know just what you are.  
You got me goin'.  
You're oh so charmin'.  
But I can do it.  
Womanizer."  
  
You stood up and leaned forward, placing your hands on either side of his head on the plush armchair. You moved so his head was so close, yet so far away from your chest and moved your hips in a figure eight motion.  
  
"Boy, don't try to front.  
I know just what you are.  
Boy, don't try to front.  
I know just what you are.  
You say I'm crazy.  
I got your crazy.  
You're nothin' but a,  
Womanizer."  
  
You turned around and hovered over his growing erection, placing your hands on his thighs for balance. You moved your hips in circles, mimicking the reverse cowgirl move he loved so much. You looked behind you and bit your lip as you grinded against him.  
  
"Daddy-O,  
You got the swagger of champion.  
Too bad for you,  
You just cant find the right companion.  
I guess when you have one too many. makes it hard,  
It could be easy, who you are,"  
  
You quickly turned around and straddled him again, whispering into his ear.  
  
"That's just who you are baby."  
  
You could sense he was getting more and more tense and you smirked. You loved playing with this man…  
  
You moved your body and grinded some more and looked into his eyes as you did the next verse.  
  
"Lollipop.  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker.  
To think that I,  
Would be a victim not another.  
Say it, play it how you wanna.  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby."  
  
Suddenly Tony stood up, carrying you over to the stage and laying you out. He hovered over you and growled a bit, his eyes an inky black color. He ran his hand up your leg,  
  
"Keep singing."  
  
Your breath hitched as he massaged your inner thigh, but you did what he said anyway.  
  
"Womanizer, woman-womanizer.  
You're a womanizer, oh womanizer oh,  
You're a womanizer, baby.  
You you you are, you you you are.  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer."  
  
Your back arched a little as he moved his hand into the thong he bought you and slipped a finger into you. He nibbled your earlobe, moving his finger slowly, staying far away from your clit and g-spot.  
  
The song continued while you bit your lip, "Pretty sure this crosses the… no touching rule…"  
  
"I'll touch my dancer all I want, as much as I pay for you." He growled into your ear.  
  
He moved his finger faster, still keeping away from the two areas you wished he'd touch the most.  
  
"Damn playboy… Let me cum…"  
  
"Oh no. You don't cum until you get back home after your shift."  
  
He added a second, kissing down your neck and biting, licking away the blood and kissing the mark.  
  
He kept it up until the song finished, removing his fingers and licking one. He looked into your eyes,  
  
"I can't get enough of how you taste."  
  
You reached for his hand and he drank his scotch as you sucked on the other finger, tasting yourself. You kissed his finger when you were done and sat up, finishing the scotch and putting your top back on.  
  
He smiled and hugged you, "I love you."  
  
"Love you. My shift is over soon, I'll see you back home. Be ready, you've made me very horny."  
  
"Oh I know it…" He muttered, kissing you.  
  
You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. You shoved your tongue in his mouth and pinned it down, moving your own around his mouth. He pulled away,  
  
"You really are horny, aren't you?" He slapped your ass for good measure.  
  
You bit his lower lip and tugged a bit, "Your head better be in between my legs for half the night. And I don't mean this one," You pet his cock through his work pants.  
  
He chuckled, "I love you so much. Should take the rest of the night off."  
  
You shook your head and pulled away, taking his jacket from the chair and handing it to him.  
  
"Last night as a stripper, I'm riding out the whole thing. I really will miss it…" You looked down, your stripper persona completely gone.  
  
He tilted your chin up and ran his thumb across your lower lip, "Hey, we can't try for a baby with you still being a stripper. But I promise you can still strip for me. Don't think you won't ever give me a lap dance again, that's just terrible."  
  
You kissed your husband, "I know, I know. I'll see you at home, womanizer."  
  
He chuckled and threw his jacket over his shoulder, walking to the door.  
  
"Not since I fell in love with a stripper."


End file.
